legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Midad Gallows
= Midad Gallows = “The quiet was fun while it lasted... but no. I wouldn’t change a thing.” - Midad Gallows Midad Gallows, father of Sebastian, Cedric and Elena Gallows was the Barron of Telmont for many years before his son, Cedric left Telmont in 20.16. Up until then he governed the small town calmly and dignified, contributing many great works to the Telmont library. He mostly focused on autobiographical pieces as the Gallows family always had however he always found time to write fantastical tales to entertain the children of Telmont, tales of talking animals and fantasy kingdoms captured the imaginations of the youth thanks to the almost 400 stories published throughout his life. In the tail end of 20.16 the Telmont party saw the library burnt down along with many of his works, this distraught the Gallows family though none more than Midad seeing his life's work go up in smoke. He revoked Cedric’s place in the family and immediately got to work recovering as many of the works as he could from the ash heap. By 20.18 repairs were underway, thanks to the efforts of Midad and Sebastian the telmont library was restored bigger and grander than ever! The former structure that was thought of as a rickety building of extensions had been rebuilt fit for purpose in a beautifully unique style designed by Sebastian. Midad found himself satisfied however was bought no peace of mind seeing the library back and open again, a piece of him was still missing and he found his thoughts drifting to the son he had cast out, after a bit of nudging from Melinda he decided to see what his son had been up to in the past year. He read news reports of the two revolutions, received letters from lords of Varrwyn praising the young intellect Cedric was proving to be and finally heard of his latest feat… Archmage. The most prestigious title a mage can receive. He kicked Cedric from the Gallows family, but he couldn’t take the Gallows from him. Wasting no time, not even sending a letter ahead he packed a carriage himself and informed the family they would be riding for Thassilus immediately! It was time to bring the family back together. After seeing his Son again Midad fought to hold back tears, he felt a barrage of emotions but did his best to hide it. He was ashamed of himself for what he had done but was so proud of the man his boy had become. After the Battle of the Blackspire; Midad Gallows continues to govern the region of Telmont as Barron for many years, in 20.28 the territories of Silvershire were claimed by the Kingdom of Whytehold however Telmont was never occupied by military troops. Midad met with King-Commander Theodoric Helmsgarr to discuss terms where the town of Telmont would have no restrictions put upon it however was considered a territory under Whytehold Rule. In 20.36 Midad grew very ill and stepped down as Barron of Telmont leaving it to Cedric to fill his shoes. Later that year he passed away in his sleep.